After Reintegration
by BabyRie16
Summary: Tron Rp w/Feyd. Once again disappointed in lack of good nongay male spankings on this site. Got basic idea from 'I fight for users'. But much different from that. Clu is alive and has lost so much memory after reintergration he's a basic kid. Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Clu panted from his spot on the ground. He was dazed from the event.

Sam looked at his father, "You're alive?" he looked over his father's younger appearance.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, you ok?"

"I'm fine," he nodded

Flynn looked at Clu and walked over, grabbing his arm. "You and I need to talk."

Clu grunted as he was pulled, he felt heavy.

Flynn found a large piece of rubble to sit down on and put him over his lap.

"Wh-what?" he tried to stand.

He held him down. "I'm sure you know what this is. It's a form of punishment." He took his pants down.

He blushed and realized what was happening, "Let me up!" his voice felt strained.

"Tell me why you shouldn't be punished," he smacked his bottom hard.

He gasped, "I'm not a child!"

"You are acting like one," he spanked him again, "And it's not just for children."

He grunted and pushed at his side.

"Stop that," he scolded and smacked his sit spots.

He winced, "Let me go!"

"Not until I'm done," he continued.

"I did what you asked! I took the grid to its full potential!"

"You became a tyrant," he leaned him forward to hit his thighs.

He pushed with feet, "Unhand me!" he strained. He smacked harder. Clu grunted and bit his lip. He spanked him ten minutes.

By the end Clu managed to stay silent but not keep himself from crying. He had enough strength to keep from opening his mouth, but any longer and he may have begun pleading.

He rubbed circles into his back. "Don't let it happen again."

He rubbed his bottom vigorously, wiping his eyes.

"Now, will you help me rebuild?" He glared to the side. "Clu... I made you and I love you. I want you to be with me through this."

"Fine," he said quietly.

He smiled and hugged him. He blushed and leaned on him.

"Now let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, you come with me," Flynn said, "Clu can go with Tron."

He nodded and went with his father.

Clu bit his bottom lip. He hoped Tron didn't remember him kicking him into that lake.

Tron silently began walking. He sighed and followed behind him.

Tron was silent for a while. "Clu?"

"Yes?" he sighed.

"What were you trying to accomplish when you kicked me in that lake?"

He felt cold sweat and looked to the side.

He looked at him expectantly.

"So where are we getting started?" he backed away.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down so he could tuck him under his arm.

"Stop!" he pulled and pushed.

He took his pants down and silently began to spank him.

He gasped and jolted, "Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"I was just punished if you haven't noticed!"

"And?"

"It hurts!"

"Yeah, and how do you think I felt when you threw me into a lake?" he hit his thighs.

"OW!" he sobbed and tried to get out of Tron's grip, "Rinzler, please!"

"Have you learned anything?

"Yes, please let me up!" he cried.

He gave him ten more and let him up.

He sobbed and jumped from foot to foot rubbing his bottom.

Tron smiled and pulled his brother into a hug.

Clu groaned and rubbed his overly sore bottom.

"I'm glad you're back," he ruffled his hair.

He groaned. He hated being youngest


	3. Chapter 3

"How long do you think it's going to take to rebuild?" Sam was a bit weirded out by his dad's younger appearance.

"Years," he sighed, "We have a lot of work to do."

"I think we should be able to break some ground. Maybe we should start rebuilding your house?"

"I would rather make sure there are houses for the programs first."

"There are no programs." he looked around, "Well maybe a few. OK, show me how."

He smiled and showed him. Sam smiled and began to help with making some homes. After a few hours they had some places made

"This is good," he smiled, "Let's check on Tron and Clu."

Clu was pulling at the anklets and bracelets

"Stop that," he scolded and smacked his bottom.

He grit his teeth and went away from him. He didn't like these things and he wanted them off.

"Clu, come here," Flynn said. He sighed and walked over. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate it, but it's part of your punishment. You need to earn back my trust."

He grumbled and looked off.

"Are you going to behave, or do we need to have another talk?"

"No," he sighed

"No?"

"No talk."

"Good. Now help us."

He grumbled. He couldn't do much for long on his depleated power.

"You can take a rest if you need it."

"I'm fine." Clu was too prideful to admit he was tired.

"Ok," he rubbed his back.

He pulled away and continued to do what he could. Soon enough exhausting himself.

Flynn walked over. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"I am not a toddler, and I don't need a nap."

He sighed and made a bed for him. "Now lay down."

"I don't want to."

He gave him a look.

He glared at the bed.

Flynn sighed and smacked his bottom.

He winced and backed away from him, covering his bottom, "I don't want a nap."

"Well lay down anyway."

He groaned and went to the bed, "I'm not tired."

He rubbed his head. "Goodnight."

He pouted and turned on his side

Sam snickered and walked to Clu. "Good baby."

Clu gave him the finger.

"Naughty, naughty!" he swatted him.

He grit his teeth and twisted his hand

"Ow!" he yelled, "Dad!"

Tron grabbed Sam, "Leave him alone. We still have work."


	4. Chapter 4

"He's the one who attacked _ME_!"

"Well you're teasing him, now let's go," he pulled him by the hand.

He grumbled and tried to pull away.

"Stop it," he sighed and pulled him

"You stop it! You're not my dad!"

He huffed and turned Sam, giving him a hard slap.

"Ow!" he gasped and rubbed his butt.

"Now behave yourself." Sam grumbled and gave him the finger. He sighed and got a firm grip on his arm, "Alright you need more motivation," he pulled him to some rubble and propped his foot on it, pulling Sam over his knee

Sam gasped. "No, you can't! Dad!"

"Tell him. I'll make sure he knows you deserve it," he pulled his pants down to his knees.

He whimpered. "Stop it!" he kicked.

"I haven't started yet," he swatted his bottom.

"Ow! I'm telling!"

"Go on," he continued to spank him.

He squirmed. "Ooooow!" Tron swatted his bottom, alternating cheeks.

Clu smirked and listened. He could hear all the nice details.

"OW!" he cried, "That hurts!"

"I'm sure you know that's the purpose."

"I don't care, let me up!" He got a swat his thigh. He gasped and sniffed. "P-please...!"

"Are you planning on behaving?"

"Yes!" he sobbed.

"Next time I'll make you sit after," he gave him twelve more hits and let him up.

He sobbed and hopped from foot to foot as he rubbed.

He smiled watching him. There was something him and Clu had in common.

He glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Pull your pants up and let's go."

He grumbled and pulled them up. "You're a jerk..."

"Do you want more?"

"No!" he backed away.

"Get."

He glared and went to find his father.


	5. Chapter 5

After two hours Clu was up and looked around.

"Feel better?" Flynn asked.

"Yes." he looked away.

"Good," he smiled.

"Can I at least get the bracelets off?"

"No," he looked at him, "Help me design our new house."

"Why not just make it the same as the last one?"

"We need four rooms," he smiled.

He sighed and went to help.

"I'll let you design your own room," he said.

He nodded and had some great ideas. He'd make it like his office over the grid.

Flynn went to talk to Tron.

Sam and Tron had gotten a few more buildings made.

"Tron," he called him.

The program looked up and walked over, "Yes?"

"Do you mind sharing a room with Clu? I want someone to keep an eye on him."

He nodded, "That's fine."

"Thank you," he put a hand on his shoulder. "How are things?"

"Sam was being a bit of a brat and bullying Clu a minute ago."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

"I spanked him for it but perhaps hearing something from you would be a help."

He smiled in amusement. "You spanked him?"

"He didn't seem too pleased with that."

"I can imagine," he chuckled, "Go help Clu design his room now."

He nodded and left.

Flynn went to Sam, at the moment was making another apartment complex.

"Sam, I want to talk to you."

"Yeah dad?" he looked at him.

"I heard you were being mean to Clu."

He looked at his father, "Tron was being mean to me!"

"How?"

"He hit me after Clu gave me the finger."

"And what did you do to Clu?"

"I smacked his butt!"

He crossed his arms. "For?"

"For giving me the finger! Then he twisted my hand!"

He sighed. "Sam, there's something you aren't telling me."

"I am!"

"Why did he give you the finger?"

"Because he doesn't like me!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I...I didn't."

"Programs can't lie... should I ask Clu?"

He looked to the side, "All I did was tell him to enjoy his nap."

"So you were teasing him?"

"No I wasn't." He looked at him. "I wasn't."

He sighed. "Well, don't let it happen again, or I'll spank you even if Tron does first!"

"But dad!"

He gave him another look.

He huffed and went back to building, "When do we eat?"

"Are you hungry now?"

"Yes." he pouted.

He made the kitchen and a meal. "Get the other two."


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed and went to get Tron and Clu.

Clu was sulking about having to share a room.

Tron rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine."

He crossed his arms. Tron wouldn't allow him to design the room like he'd wanted.

"Come on, let's go eat."

He sighed and went to eat. He looked at the food. It looked interesting. Flynn handed him a plate. He took it and ate quietly. He was trying to figure a way out of the anklets.

Flynn sat down. "What do you think so far?"

"I think we have a ways to go," Sam said.

He nodded. "But it's a start."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything you'd like me to add to the house?" he asked them.

He thought, "A playboy mansion?"

He smacked him upside the head.

"I was joking!" he smirked and rubbed his head, "I don't know a pool or something?"

"I can make a pool," he nodded, "Can everyone here swim?"

"I can," Tron said.

Clu didn't answer that question. Sam could or else he wouldn't have suggested.

He nodded. "Ok."

Sam smiled.

After dinner Flynn made the pool.

Sam smirked and stripped down before jumping in. It was nice to relax.

Tron smirked at him, "We aren't done yet."

"I'm on break," he smiled and swam under.

He chuckled,"Clu, do you want to swim?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

He shrugged and got in. Clu simply went to his room to try to find something to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Tron went to their room to check on him. Clu was pulling at the illuminated cuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Scratching my wrist."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop."

"Scratching my wrist?"

He gave him a look, "Why don't I believe you?"

"what! Go back to your swim," He rolled his eyes and went his bed.

Tron sat down on his bed and began reading,"You ok?"

He sighed and laid on his stomach. He twirled a top, "I'm bored,"

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go swimming?"

"No thanks." On the old grid he'd be watching the games at the moment.

"Want to do something then?"

"Like?" Clu didn't look up.

"What do you like to do?"

"What I'd like to do I can't because my stadium was destroyed."

He rolled his eyes. "We can watch a movie."

He crossed his arms, "What kind of movie?"

"Why don't you pick one?"

He sighed and picked one that looked like it had enough destruction in it.

Tron rolled his eyes and put it in. Clu enjoyed every explosion on screen. The older program noticed that. "I don't think you should be watching these kinds of movies."

"I want to watch it."

He turned it off. "I need to talk to Flynn."

He glared at him and turned it back on, "I'm still watching."

He smacked his bottom. "NO."

"Stop it! Leave me be!"

"Pick something else to watch."

"I enjoyed that!" He glared at him.

He gave him a look, "How about something like Pirates?" His younger brother simply rolled his eyes,"No more violence."

He glared, "Thats not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"NO it isn't! Its not as though I'm not being forced, here in cuffs no less! What the h3ll can I do! other than work, eat and sleep?"

"Find a new hobby," he narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms, "Want a time out?"

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"Just leave me alone!"

He pointed to the corner. "Get." Clu didn't even bother to move, "I'm not telling you a second time."

"Leave. Me. Alone!" he went to his bed to twirl the top again.

Tron smacked his bottom. "Corner, now."

He grabbed his butt and glared at him, "Get away from me, Rinzler!" He threw the pillow at him.

He picked him up and put him over his lap. "Sorry I have to do this again so soon."

"Stop!" he pushed at him and tried to crawl away, "I haven't done anything!"

"Lose the attitude," he pulled his pants down.

"I don't have an attitude, you won't let me do anything!" he kicked. Tron smacked his bottom hard. He gasped and pushed harder, "No! Let me go!"

He held him and continued spanking him.

"This is unfair and you know it!" he squirmed.

"No it isn't. You're throwing tantrums."

"Because you won't leave me alone!"

He smacked his sit spots hard. "It's because you're being difficult."

He winced, "I just wanted to play with my top!"

He rolled his eyes and continued spanking him. Despite his squirming, he spanked him five minutes.

Clu sobbed into the bed, "I HATE you, Rinzler!"

He sighed and sat him up, hugging him. "Well I still love you."

He cried, frustrated, and pushed him away, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

He sighed. "Alright. Stay in here for now."


	8. Chapter 8

Tron went to talk to Flynn. He was in the kitchen, putting away the leftover food.

"I think we need to do something more with Clu."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that will take away his love of violence."

He thought it through, "I'm open to suggestions."

"Re-education."

"Go on."

He looked sideways. "He might benefit if we... tampered with his programming to make him... younger and more open to suggestion."

He nodded, "That may indeed be helpful."

"He won't like it very much."

He paused and thought over Clu's recent behavior, "I think it's already happened. Pehaps with his reintergrating it might have rattled his mental a little."

"And body size?"

"He was created as an adult so he won't change in size too much. But hasn't he seemed a little lighter to you? Since he isn't full of as much data it might make sense."

He nodded. "Possibly."

"He needs to adjust. He's probably very confused."

He sighed. "We'll give him time then.."

Clu was in his room, he'd calmed down but he was really sleepy and his eyes were tired.

Flynn went to visit him. "Clu?" He was pouting in his pillow, igrnoring him, "Clu," he sighed and sat on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I just want to go to bed," he pouted.

"Alright," He rubbed circles on his back comfortingly.

He sniffed, "Why can't I watch the movie?"

"Which one?"

"The one I was just watching."

"Tron told me it was violent."

"It isn't even rated 'r'."

"But violent movies aren't good for you."

"Why! It's not real!"

"You get too excited over them, dear."

"It was just that movie. The adrenaline!"

"And that isn't good for you."

"Please?" he begged, "Theres nothing else to do."

"You can watch other movies."

He sighed, "They're not as entertaining."

He rubbed his head. "You can read a book."

"I don't like to read."

He smiled. "I could read to you? Would you like me to?"

"Fine."

"Go pick out a book. Any one."

He sighed and grabbed War of the Worlds to take to his father.

Flynn put an arm around him as he read and in no time Clu fell asleep. He smiled and kissed his head.

He snored quietly. That day took a lot out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam pouted at the attention Clu got.

"You alright?" Flynn noticed him when he came out of Tron and Clu's room.

"Just tired."

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"It's late I think I'll just turn in for the night." he went to his room.

"Goodnight, son," he held his arms out.

Sam pouted and looked at him before reluctantly going and hugging him.

He smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too dad," he held to him and sniffled.

He kissed his head. "Have a good night."

"You too," he nodded and left for his room

Flynn sighed and went to see how Tron was doing.

Tron was in the enjoying a drink.

"Finally the kids are in bed," he smiled and joined him.

He sighed. He was quite relieved, "Do you know how many tantrums Clu and Sam had?"

"A lot," he sighed, "Too much for their age."

He shook his head, "I felt pretty bad for spanking clu twice and so soon together."

"But he needed it," he said, "And he'll probably be asking for one again when he wakes up."

"Great..."

He shrugged. "Sam acting weird to you?"

Tron shrugged back, "I'm not sure how he normally acts."

He sighed. "I hope it's nothing."

"Me too. Babysitting Clu is enough work in itself."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well, I'll have a talk with him if I have to."

"Are you going to search for isos or would you like me too? I was going to search for programs."

"I'll look for programs."

He nodded, "I'll look for isos." He'd need to keep a close hold on Clu for that. Clu detested the Isos.

"we'll have to take turns." He nodded, "I'll see if sam wants to come with me."

He nodded, "I'll keep a close eye on Clu."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps we should get to bed ourselves. I have a feeling tommorow is going to be trying."

He nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Goodnight," he smiled and got a hug of his own.

He smiled and went to bed.

Tron sighed and went to the room he shared with Clu. It as odd seeing Clu look at peace in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Come morning Clu was the first one awake. He looked at Tron and got out of bed and quietly left the room.

Flynn got up and went to make breakfast. Clu went to the bathroom and noticed Flynn was up and sighed. He wanted to get out by himself for a while.

"Good morning," he smiled at him.

"Morning." he looked out the window, "What are you and Tron doing today?"

"tron is looking for isos"

"..." He looked at him. "Is Sam going with him?"

"Yes."

He . He HATED isos.

"You can stay home with me."

"Ok," he nodded

"Help me make food."

He walked over and looked at the things. He'd never really cooked before. When he had power had others do all this fo him

He smiled. "We're making eggs."

"That should be easy enough for me," he said confidently. Before it was said and done he'd made a nice mess of the floor and pan.

Flynn smiled. "Need help?"

He sighed. He hated cooking.

he showed him how to do it. After some more tries he finally got i right, "I miss black gaurd."

He nodded. "Now lets clean this mess up." Clu grumbled. He wanted his minions back. This physical labor was below him! "Go on."

"Why can't Tron do it?" He grumbled and got the mop

"Because you made the mess." He smiled in approval and helped him

Clu cleaned for the most part. He didn't really know how to clean.

Sam got up and saw his father and Clu and growled.

"Good morning," he nodded at him.

"Hi," he said dryly, "Is breakfast ready?" He glared at Clu. Clue simply rolled his eyes.

"We made eggs. Help yourself."

"I'm not hungry. What are we doing today?"

"I want you to help tron."

"Ok," he nodded and went to wake him up. Tron was just waking up. Sam shook him, "We're suppose be doing something. Lets go," he said.

He groaned. "Already?"

"Yes, lets go!" he pulled.

He groaned and got out of bed.

Tron got himself ready. He didn't have as much energy as Sam in the morning, even if he was a program. Tron was soon ready and waiting for Sam.

Sam sighed and got dressed. He really detested clu at the moment. He pouted and walked around him.

"We're looking for Isos today, are you ready?"

"Why?"

"WHy what?"

"Why are we looking for them? Wouldn't they already be in the hotels?"

He rolled his eyes. "We just want to make sure no one was lost."

"Fine, lets go."

He followed him out. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," He sighed and left.

He shrugged. "If you say so."


	11. Chapter 11

Clu watched them leave with a raised brow and a mental smirk, jealous brat.

"Alright, Clu. Come here, we need to talk about something."

"What?" He stood and walked over.

"Just come sit by me."

"Something happened to you during the transition..."

"Yes. I lost my empire," he looked at him, crossed.

He pulled him to sit on his lap. "YOU have changed." Clu grumbled at the position, "Clu, you've regressed. You're younger."

He glared, "Whats that mean?"

"Think about it," he looked at him.

He looked to the side. He'd forgotten quite a bit other than the recent activity.

"You, as a Program, have lost a lot of memory. You are essentially a child again."

He glared at him for the comment, "I am not!"

"I'm not making fun of you, Clu. You are a program, you know to think logically. I am speaking fact."

"I'm many cycles old! Exception of Rinzler I am the oldest program here!"

"Yes, you are. But you lost all of that experience, didn't you? Do you remember any of what happened before?"

He thought, "...Games...On the grid..."

He rubbed his head. "Anything else?"

He looked around, "Black gaurd...WTH did you do to me?" he knocked his hand away.

"I didn't do anything. You did this to yourself."

"Change me back! NOW!"

"I can't do that. Your memories were lost. You lost them."

He glared at him and growled, "You! This is your fault! Everything was fine until you got those dmn isos! I was building the perfect grid!" he pushed off of him.

"Clu," he said firmly.

Clu growled and went to his room. He hit furniture and threw items all over. He was frustrated that he couldn't remember.

Flynn sighed. He'd let him have his little tantrum for the moment. After about ten minutes when everything died down he walked in to check on him.

Clu was sitting on the floor, hand on his head trying to remember.

Flyn sat next to him, "Done?" his responce was grumble, "I know this is difficult for you, but you have to learn to adjust until you restore your data."

He grumbled and turned away.

Flynn sighed, "Well, you need to clean your room."

"I don't want to."

"Clu," he looked at him firmly.

"I. Don't. Want. to!"

"I'm going to count to ten."

Clu watched him count. By the time Flynn got to eight he'd gotten up and hurried away from him. Flynn just grumbled and easily got him from the other side of the room and brought him to the bed for another couple of minutes over his knee.

Clu sniffled and got off of him.

"Now, clean up here, and then we'll have a treat."

He pouted and cleaned as quickly as he could. He didn't want a treat he just wanted to be alone for now.

WHen he was done Flynn called him to the kitchen.

He sighed and went to the kitchen. Silent.


	12. Chapter 12

Flynn had made him an ice cream sundae. Clu just looked at it, "Come on, I know it's your favorite. And I know you like ice cream. Now eat it," he had one of his own that he was eating.

He sighed and kneeled to play with it before eating. He was pretty happy Flynn did the japanese thing with the kitchen table.

He smiled. "How is it?"

He shrugged.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" The program didn't respond, He sighed. "Alright."

After eating his ice cream he put it in the sink and went to his room to sulk.

Flynn rolled his eyes and decided to give him time alone. He'd take the time to finish the house.

In his sulking he fell asleep and remembered the games and the excitement, adreneilin and the pleasure. It made him smile contently in his sleep.

Clu woke up feeling a lot better. He sighed and looked out the small window in his room. He wanted to leave the house! He saw his father reading. He would only be gone a minute then he'd be back. He climbed through the window and gasped. He was scared when he almost got stuck, but he slipped out.

Flynn noticed when he was gone, but waited to see if he would return.

The program sighed and relaxed just a bit away from the house. It was nice to get some air. He was out here about twenty minutes before he had to potty.

Flynn heard him return and waited for him outside the bathroom.

As soon as he opened the door he saw him and stared at him, attempting to walk around.

He grabbed his arm. "Have a nice walk?" His creation glared and pulled at his arm. He pulled him to the kitchen.

Clu put up quite the fight, pushing at his hand and dragging his feet.

Flynn bent him over the counter and grabbed the spoon. Clu looked at the spoon confused until Flynn smacked it against his thigh.

He gasped and jolted.

He held him down and smacked his sit spot next, "You do NOT leave this house without permission!" he continued to spank him.

He sniffed and bit the inside of his lip. He was going to stay silent. No matter how much it hurt.

Flynn spanked him for five minutes like that, then began to target his sit spots. He'd drenched the counter with his tears by that point. He kept a firm bite of his lip and even tried to keep his hands front.

"Don't do that again, do you understand me?" He sobbed and didn't respond, He smacked his bottom with his hand.

He whimpered and shook.

"I don't want to have to do this..." He sighed and rubbed his back.

Clu sobbed and didn't even make a bother to hide his tears any more.

He sighed, he didn't like seeing him like this. He threw the spoon down and hugged Clu.

He sobbed onto him, his bottom hurt so badly and he still couldn't remember anything past the last couple of days.

He held him and rocked him. "Oh, my poor boy, I know you're confused. But you shouldn't be taking it out on me."

"I didn't DO anything!" he finally yelled, "I was in the back!"

"Oh really?" he looked him in the eye. "Clu, ever since this morning you have been sulking, refusing to talk to me, throwing tantrums, and now you sneak out of the house. Are you telling me that you're innocent?"

"I was in the back!" he defended.

"Then why couldn't you just leave out the door like a normal Program?"

"I don't know."

He sighed. "You know it hurts me when you do things like this."

"Why can't I do anything anymore! I can't go outside, I can't watch what I want, I can't talk and sleep when I want and I can't be alone when I want! Its just a prison!"

"It's keeping you safe," he narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any idea how many programs are after your hide at the moment? They want justice done to you!"

He crossed his arms and went off to his room.

"Clu, I'm not done," he said firmly.

"I don't want to talk anymore. I can't do anything, I get hit for everything, I can never be alone and I can't remember a dmn thing past the last two and a half days so apparently I'm a child!"

He frowned. "Clu, you've been a spoiled brat. When you stop acting that way, you will get more responsibility."

"I don't care," he slammed his door and went behind his bed. He laid on the floor a sighed, spinning his top.

Flynn sighed, hoping Tron was doing better with his son.


	13. Chapter 13

Tron sighed and got some more areas built. They hadn't found too many programs today.

Sam sulked and sat on the ground, bored. He wondered what Clu was doing with his dad.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

He scoffed, "Doesn't sound like it." He turned away from him, "Get over here and help me since nothing is wrong."

"I'm tired," he sulked.

"From what? You haven't done much." He scoffed. "It wasn't a suggestion."

"I don't want to!" he whined.

"Stop whining and do what I told you," he pulled him up and gave him a hard spank.

"Ow!" he jumped and glared at him. "No! You aren't my dad!"

"Do I have to spank you again?"

He backed away and covered his bottom.

"Do what I told you."

Sam grumbled and barely put any effort into it., "There, I'm done."

He shook his head and grabbed his arm, taking him to a bench he'd made earlier as a threat.

"Heyyyy!" he protested.

"Whether or not you tell me why you're sulking is your own business but I'm losing patience with your laziness."

"I'm not lazy!"

"You've been acting like it all day," he sat on the bench and tossed him over his lap, "Its getting annoying," he slapped his rump.

"Ow!" he whimpered, "Stop! You can't!"

"I think we've already clarified that I can," he continued to spank him on the seat of his suit.

He squirmed around. "I hate you!"

"Its not like I haven't heard that," he continued swatting him, holding him steady over his lap

"Oooow!" he sobbed, "Stop!"

"Are you going to stop sulking and actually work?

"Yes!" he promised.

He gave him ten more before rubbing his head, "I think you should stay home and rest with your father tomorrow."

He pouted and wiped his eyes, "Will Clu be there?

"No. I'll bring him with me."

He smiled at that.

"Now lets finish a little more," he rubbed his head.

He pouted and followed him.

"We'll go home in two more hours," he promised.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at home Clu was lying on his side in the bed for about 2 hours. He'd tried everything he could to remember. He sighed and went to his father.

"Yes?" Flynn went to him.

He looked to the side, "I can't remember anything."

"I know you can't."

"I...I don't remember what I did."

He sat on the bed. "And you want to know." Clu looked to the side, "Come sit on my lap."

He pouted and came over.

Flynn wanted to hold him for this. He began to tell him what had happened. Clu wasn't too well at following. He sighed and began explaining it more simply.

"I'm not...how?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would I be able to do all that? especially with Rinzler around."

"You controlled him," he shrugged.

He scoffed. He didn't see how. He couldn't get near controlling him, he was the older one. Clu wouldn't even let him control him.

Flynn stroked Clu's hair to relax him. He sighed and shifted. His bottom still hurt

"See why we need to keep an eye on you? A lot of programs are still programmed to go after you."

He just looked down. The creator kissed his head.

"Something wrong?" he looked at him.

"No."

He kissed his head. "Come on, let's watch a movie." He nodded. Flynn held his hand and led him downstairs.

"Want popcorn?"

Soon Tron and Sam came home. Sam saw Clu sitting, on a pillow, next to his father and went sulking to the kitchen.

Tron followed him. "You ok?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want? I'll make you something."

"It doesn't matter."

He made him a sandwich.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

He looked him in the eye. "Something is bothering you." He rubbed his head. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know."

He nodded and left him alone.

Flynn noticed his attitude and sighed, going to see him.

He went to his room and undressed and preparing to take a shower. He heard a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

Flynn walked into his room.

"Yeah dad?"

"How was your day today?"

"We didn't find much. How about you?"

"Clu was being a bit... difficult." He responded with a nod. "Is there anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"Tron told me to stay here with you."

He nodded. "He told me. But did you want to do something together?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

He rubbed his shoulder. "Well, think about it."


	15. Chapter 15

Clu scratched his side as he sleep. He'd been chewing/ sucking his sleeves in his sleep.

Tron went to wake him up.

He grumbled and pushed at him, "Go away."

He sighed. "Time to wake up. COme on."

"I'm still tired," he rubbed his shook him, "Ok, stop!" he pushed at him, that shaking gave him a headache. He sighed and sat up. Being a program he healed pretty quickly when he wasn't broken.

"Get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"We're looking for programs."

"I don't want to."

"Well too bad," he smacked his butt.

"STop it!" he pushed him away, "Don't hit me!"

He crossed his arms. "I'm losing patience."

"Go away. I don't need you breathing down my shirt. I can get up, get dressed, and such without your help."

"Fine. You have 15 minutes," he left.

He rolled his eyes and got dressed. After the 15 minute mark he walked out and went to get food.

Flynn went to wake his son. Sam was still fast asleep. He shook him by his shoulder. He grumbled quietly.

"Come on, wake up. He tickled his sides.

"Hmm?" He squirmed under the sheets and snickered.

He smiled and kept tickling.

He squirmed and slowly started laughing.

He laughed. "Awake yet?"

"Yes!" He stopped tickling and kissed his head. "Morning dad."

"Good morning. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the kitchen."

He took him downstairs. "Want pancakes?"

"That'd be good."

He smiled and began to make pancakes for them.

Tron was eating cereal. Clu was eating a granola bar.

Flyn gave his son a plate of food.

"Thank you," he realxed and ate. Clu wondered why he didn't get food.

"What are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"I told you to think of something you wanted to do."

He thought, "How about a game or something?"

"Ok," he smiled.

He smled back. Clu sulked slightly.

Flyn looked at clu. "Do you want some?"

He looked to the side and nodded. Flynn made him a plate too. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

He ate quietly and slowly. He didn't want to look for programs.

"Come on, lets go." Tron called.

"Me?" Clu looked over.

"Yes you," Tron said, "Stop wasting time."

He huffed and put his dishes in the sink before leaving.

Flynn looked at Sam. "its your day to do dishes."

"What!"

"You heard me."

He suched his teeth.

He crossed his arms. "We all take turns with chores. You know that."

"It's been three days. Clu hasn't done any chores!"

"Mind your own business!" Clu yelled from the door.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Clu will be washing the bathroom when he gets back later."

"What!" Clu looked over, "Why can't I clean the kitchen?"

Sam smirked at him.

"Enough!" he gave them both warning looks.

Clu crossed his arms and glared to the side. Sam just huffed and stabbed at his food.

Tron scoffed and pulled Clu out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

When Sam was done he sulked over to the sink. He grumbled and began washing.

"We'll play a game when you're done," he promised as sat down in the living room.

It took less than an hour for him to clean.

"Thank you," Flynn smiled when he was done.

He looked to the side.

"Are you ready for a game?" He nodded, "Which one?"

"Ever played Marvel vs Capcon?" He smiled and shook his head no, "It's fun," he put it up with his awesome hacking skills

"How do I play?"

"Press the buttons a lot."

"...Ok..."

"You'll see," he smiled.

He shook his head and chose a character. Sam smiled and chose gambit.

The game went on for quite a while.

Flynn began to get bored with it. "Do you want to go swimming now?"

"Sure," he smiled and got undressed. Sam smirked and jumped in.

Flynn got in after him.

He swam underwater. It was easy for him.

Flynn relaxed near the edge of the pool Sam smiled and swam up, splashing him.

"Hey!" he laughed, "None of that!"

"Come on in."

He sighed in mock annoyance and jumped in. FLynn wrapped his arms around his son and dunked him.

Sam gasped and slipped out of his grip soon enough. He snickered, "Oh thats the game."

He smirked. "Yes it is."

"Take your potision," he smirked.

"Bring it on, brat!"

He dive tackled him into the water. Flynn smirked and tickled his sides.

"Ah! Cheats!"

"Not cheating!" he laughed.

He laughed and swirled.

Flynn lifted him up and tossed him in the deeper water. Sam stayed under, not moving much. "Sam?" he swam to him.

When he got close enough he pantsed him and swam away.

"Hey! Brat!" he laughed and pulled his pants back up.

He smirked and stuck his tongue out.

He swam after him and grabbed him again, lightly smacking his butt.

"Hey! I need that," he smirked and swam away.

The older man grabbed his son's shorts and yanked them off as he swam away.

He smirked and swam nude.

"You always did like going naked, ever since you were a boy."

"It feels good." He smiled, "I missed you dad."

He shook his head and tossed the shorts aside, "I missed you too," he smiled, holding his arms open. When Sam smiled and hugged him he smirked and held him with one arm, tickling him with the other.

"Ahh! Cheats!"

He laughed and held him close as he continued.

"Ahh!" He laughed and squirmed.

"Do I win?" he snickered.

"N-never!" he pulled.

"How about now?" He tickled his arm pitts.

He laughed and tossed about, "You're a cheater!"

"Aw, Daddy's can't cheat!"

"Yes they can."

"Nope! Unheard of!"

He laughed and pulled, "You win!"

He chuckled and let him go.

"I'll get you."

"Oh really?"

"You'd better sleep with one eye open."

He ruffled his hair. "Sure. Ready for a nap?"

"Yeah." He climbed out and looked down, "I see you," he smiled.

Flynn rolled his eyes and tossed him his shorts. The young man smirked and threw it over his back and walked in.

He shook his head and went inside "Come take a nap with me."

Sam smiled and crawled over.


	17. Chapter 17

Back with Tron, Clu had made a decent amount of buildings. But his power was still depleted so he was getting tired and he figured Tron wouldn't believe him so he walked to find somewhere to rest a minute.

Tron looked around. "Clu?"

Clu was walking looking for a proper place to relax. There were a few.

"Clu?" He sighed and went to find him. He quickly found him. "What are you doing?"

CLu sighed and leaned against a wall. "Nothing."

He scoffed. "What did I tell you about wandering off?"

"You didn't tell me anything about wandering off."

He rolled his eys. "I told you to stay close."

"I'm within veiw." He smacked his bottom. "Ow! Quit it, I'm tired."

"Why didn't you say so?" He made a bed for him.

"I don't want a nap," he sighed.

"You said you're tired."

"I don't want a nap. I just need to rest a minute."

"Then lay down and rest."

He sighed and sat on the bed. Tron ruffled his hair. He pouted and watched him build.

Tron finished up the work they were doing for the day. They'd even found a few programs. Clu had fallen asleep awhile ago.

He smiled and carried him back to the house.

Sam looked at Tron and CLu. He rolled his eyes. Baby, "So how did the program search go?"

"We found a few," He laid Clu in bed. "What did you do?"

"My day was good," he smiled, "I spent the day with dad. We swam and played games."

"Sounds like you had fun," he smiled.

"Oh I did. How was Clu," he smirked.

He shrugged. "Clu was Clu."

"Did he get in trouble?" he smiled. He gave him a look, "What?" he asked innocently.

"That is NONE of your business."

He pouted and went to get a snack, "Well he still has to clean the bathrooms, unless you're going to do it for him."

He rolled his eyes. "He will."


	18. Chapter 18

Clu slept for another 20 minutes before waking

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head," Sam smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes and stood.

"So... Tron said he had to spank you."

He rolled his eyes, "Really? Flynn said he had to spank you."

He growled. "You didn't even talk to him!"

"So. I can lie just like you can," he smirked. Sam scoffed and gave him the finger. Clu gave him the arm.

He rolled his eyes. "Real mature."

"As I've been told I'm younger. Shame on you. 'Flynn what does this mean?' " he smirked, "You should be a better example."

His eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

"Get away from me before I decide to."

He crosed his arms. "As your older 'brother', I have to right to spank you."

He scoffed, "You touch me and I'll punch you in the face." thats where he drew the line.

"And then you'll be in trouble with dad," he smirked.

"OK. And I'll be in trouble with him. Don't you touch me."

He walked over and pinched his cheek. "Make me mad and we'll see," he said before walking off.

He pinched his nose, "This restraints can only hold so much of my power."

He narrowed his eyes. "Want me to take it all away?"

"You don't have the power to do that. Only your father does," he pushed him away and went to the kitchen.

Sam ground his teeth.

He smirked and got a snack.

"Dad still loves me more."

"Good for you. Thats why he was here for longer than he was with you," he stuck his tongue out.

He glared at him and went to his room.

He smirked. Another great game won by him. But he didn't want to clean the bathroom. He'd rather do anything but that.

Tron saw him. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

"What are your chores?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I just asked."

He shook his head. "Flynn is working on a chart so everyday we can look at it and see what's ours to do."

"Can I do yours today?"

"No, that is my job, not yours."

"So? I can do yours if you do mine. I can't see Flynn caring as long as someone does it."

He shook his head. "That is not my set function for today."

"... What...?"

He sighed. "Today my function is to make dinner. I have to follow the schedule he makes for me, as all programs do."

He huffed. He didn't want to clean the bathroom.

"You should get going."

"I'm going to do it later." He gave him a look. "What? I wasn't given a time."

"By 10:00, your bedtime."

"And it's not that time yet."

"Yeah, well, you don't have it done by then and you'll be sleeping on your stomach."

He rolled his eyes and went off to play with his cars.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam walked up on Clu. "What do you have there?" he smirked.

"Go away from me," he said as he spun his top. He had a few of his toys out of the box as he was playing. He had to keep them close since someone almost 'broke their neck' on them.

He smirked and grabbed the top. "Wow, that's really cool!"

"Give it back!" He ran out of the room with it. "Give it back!" he chased him.

He ran outside and tossed it in the deepest part of the pool. "There, go get it," he smirked and walked off.

He gasped and glared at Sam then stormed back to his room, eyes watering.

Tron saw him. "Is something wrong?"

He bit his lip, "N-no."

He walked over and hugged him. "Are you sure?"

He sobbed, "Sam threw my top in the pool," he wiped his eyes.

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

He whimpered and wiped his eyes.

Tron sighed and went to look for Sam. Sam was making himself a snack. Tron grabbed his collar, "You and I need to talk."

He choked. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me," he pulled him to the frontroom chair.

"What did I do?"

"You're bullying Clu again, thats what you did," he sat and pulled him over his lap.

"No!" he pushed, "I wasn't bullying him at all!"

"You threw his favorite toy into the pool!" he pulled his pants down to his knees.

"It was an accident!" he struggled.

"You're becoming nothing more than a sadistic little bully," he pulled out his cycle stick.

He gasped. "No! You can't use that!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell your father when he returns exactly what you did," he brought it down on his bottom.

He whimpered and kicked to get away. "Ooooow!"

"I'm going to make sure you feel every bit of this because that was very mean of you," he countinued spanking him hard.

He sobbed. "But it was an accident!"

"Stop this lying!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" he squirmed.

"Because everytime I look up you're tormenting him. Why should I believe you 'accidently' threw his toy in the pool? Why would it even be near the pool?"

"I- I was trying to help him?"

"How?" he asked, not letting up.

"Ooow! To help him learn how to swim!"

"And you think he's going to learn by you bullying him?" he gave him a hard whack to the thigh.

He wailed. "It's motivating him!"

"You're a mean little boy," he continued to spank him hard.

He cried heavily. "No I'm not!"

"Everything you've done to him is either to bother, annoy him or get him into trouble."

"And he's done the same to me!"

"But he's learned to stop giving you the time of day," he spanked him 5 minutes. He was crying hard by the end. "Now you go get his toy," he let him up.

He sobbed and rubbed his bottom, happy for an excuse to get in the pool. He sniffed and went to the pool, jumping in.

"You have 2 minutes." Tron waited by the door.

He fished it out and set it on the side of the pool.

"Bring it to me."

He sighed and got out, handing it to him.

"Now you can go to your room until Flynn returned."

He groaned. "But...!" Tron gave his bottom a slap. He jumped and shuffled away from him.

Tron sighed and went to dry the toy off and give it to Clu. He hoped the illumination it gave when spun was still there and hadn't shorted in the water.

Sam laid on his bed, worried for when his dad would get home.

When Flynn returned Tron smiled and asked him about his day.

"Very sucessful. Got some more programs made, found some and found a couple Isos even. How were the boys?"

He sighed. "Sam was bullying Clu again."

He sighed. This was getting to be a bad habit.

"I had a long talk with him, hopefully it got through."

"I suppose I'll have my talk with him later."

He nodded. "I got him pretty bad, he may need time to recover."

"I'll give him that. Unlike you and Clu he can't heal so quickly."

He nodded. "I am aware."

"And how was Clu?"

"He behaved well, for the most part."

He nodded, "Thats good."

"Yeah, I think he should get a treat."

"I agree," he smiled, "Perhaps another toy or a sundae."


	20. Chapter 20

CLu was with Tron searching for programs again. He sighed. He'd brought his top with him to keep himself entertained while Tron was distracted.

Suddenly he was kicked from behind. "Clu, you are about to be brought to justice!"

"Ack!" He fell to his hands and stood, "And what have I done?"

"You know what! Now come and fight me!"

"I haven't done anything, I've been a very good boy." The new comer narrowed his eyes and took out his disc. "Well alright then," he took his disc out and waited.

He threw his disc at him, aiming for his throat. Clu bent back, dodging, tossing his disc toward his chest. He ducked to the left and threw it again. it clipped one of the bands.

The old program watched it shatter and his eyes glew. He smirked as some useful memory came back. He tossed his disc every which way, letting it boomerang around, getting a few hits on his opponent.

They fought for a while until Clu knocked the new comer's disc out of his hand and sitting on him, putting his own disc to his neck.

He was yanked off him from behind.

On reflex Clu swung his disc at the person who pulled at him.

"Don't you dare!" tron yelled.

"Where did you come from?"

He rolled his eyes. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"He attacked me! I didn't do anything, I was just playing with my top!"

He looked at the man. "So you tried to kill him?"

"If I didn't he would've killed me," he pulled to be released from his brother's grip.

He looked at his wrist. "And what happened there?"

He looked at his wrist and pointed to the other, "He did it!" Tron grabbed a spare band and put it on his wrist, "Why do I need another!" he pulled from Tron, "It was self defense!" he fighting being put over his lap.

"You were enjoying it too much for it to be self defense."

He pushed at him, "Do you WANT me to let him kill me? Rinzler, don't!" He smacked his bottom. "Ow! This isn't fair!"

"Yes it is. I told you to stay close." He continued to spank him.

He grumbled and blushed. This was embarrassing! It'd be different it he hadn't just faught and won, or if he were at home.

He spanked him ten minutes. Clu cried and rubbed his bottom when it was over.

"now get home."

He sobbed and wiped his eyes as he ran home. Psych snickered.

"You have nothing to laugh at," he grabbed him and pulled him in the same posistion.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hey what?" he swatted his bottom.

"You can't do this! I'm too old!"

"He's many more cycles older than you. And I am the OLDEST program on the grid," he continued to swat him.

He gasped. "T-tron?" He tried to get up. "Stop it!"

"Yes, Tron," he swatted him, "What did you expect to accomplish by attacking Clu?"

"He needs to be brought to justice!"

"Believe me, he has been. The Clu you were fighting is a FAR cry from the former Clu. He is nothing more than a mere child."

"It can't be true!"

"Well it is! He doesn't even remember what he did. The only thing he remembers are the two hours before the reintergration."

He squirmed. "Well i didn't know that!"

"He was playing with a toy!" he raised his knee to swat his thighs.

"And that means what to me?"

"To use common sense!" he continued to spank him the same ten minutes he'd given Clu.

He was sobbing.

"Where are your mother and father units?"

"I don't have any!" he cried. His appearance changed, "I'm sorry!" he cried, now a teen.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "It's ok, little one." He rubbed his back, "Had that been the other version of Clu you'd have never stood a chance," he sighed, "Come with me."

"Wh-where?"

"Home."

He wiped his eyes. "But...?"

"NO buts," he pulled him by the hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Clu was in his room, sulking on the floor, playing with his top. He went straight to his room when he got back.

Psych_0 looked around, "What am I doing here?"

"I can't leave you on the grid to cause mayhem."

"And who are you to say that?"

"I am Tron, now you can share a room with Sam."

"With who?"

Clu had come down for food when he saw him, "Whats he doing

here!" he glared at Tron.

Psych_0 hid behind him.

"Behave yourself," Tron warned as he went to inform Flynn they had a new guest. Psych_0 followed Trom.

Flynn was on the back porch with Sam.

"Flynn?" Tron leaned down, "I found a stray program."

Flynn looked at the teen and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Well?" Tron looked at him.

He looked down. "Psych_o/"

Tron raised a brow, "Interesting. Whats your real name?"

"That is my real name."

"...?" He was confused.

"Thats a fitting name," Clu scoffed.

"We'll give him a new name," Flynn said.

Tron nodded and gave Clu a glare, "Welcome, this is Sam. You'll be sharing a room with him."

He nodded at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"You and him will be sleeping in the same room."

"...You mean I am to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because someone needs to keep an eye one you."

"No!" Clu whined.

"I don't want to live with him!" he glared at Clu.

"ANd I don't want him here!" Clu looked at Flynn.

Flynn sighed. "Both of you, stop this right now."

"He tried to kill me!"

"You deserved it!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" he glared.

Tron sighed, "Clu if you can't behave you can go back to your room."

"So he tries to kill me and we give him room and board!" he glared at Flynn.

Flynn looked at Clu. "You nearly killed the whole city, and we give you room and board."

"But thats not fair! I don't remember!" he grumbled.

"Be civil, or go to your room," he gave him a look.

He glared and stormed to his room, slamming the door.

Sam watched all this. If it caused Clu misery it must be good, "Let me show you the room," he smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

He leaned and whispered, "Clu can't swim and his favorite toy is that spinning top. And he'll sit and play with his toys for hours, he hates cleaning the bathroom and he hates eating vegetables."

He looked at him strangely.

"Just incase," he smirked, "Personally I think he's just an oversized baby."

"...Ok? Are you a user?"

"Yes. My father built all this."

He nodded. "Programs don't think the same as Users,"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We don't make fun of our own."

"No you try to destroy them. Thats why this place is boring," he sighed, "Well here's the room."

He walked to his bed. "This will be fine," he shrugged.

"Well dinner will be soon."

He nodded. "Ok."

Clu sulked in his room, staring at his top. He glared at the changing of the light as it spun.

Flynn walked in. "Are you ok?"

"No," he said as he pushed down on one of his toys and watched it spin.

"What's wrong," he sat next to him and rubbed his back.

He sulked, "I don't like these bands."

He rubbed his back. "You know you need them."

"But I've been behaving so well for so long!"

"I know," he said, "Tell you what. I'll take ONE off for now." He removed it.

He rubbed his wrist and pouted.

"Is that better?"

He looked to the side and hugged him, "I don't want anymore."

"You don't want any more what?" he hugged him back.

He sobbed, "I don't want to be bad."

He smiled hearing that. "Then you don't have to be."

"Make them leave me alone," he begged.

"Who?" he asked him.

"Sam, Psych_o and the others. I haven't done anything that bad any more. I've been helping."

"I know you have," he kissed his head, "And I'm proud of you. I'll talk to them."

He pouted and sulked back to the floor. Flynn rubbed his head. He looked up at him as his irises flashed blue before going back to hazel.

"Now come eat. I made your favorite."

He nodded and followed him, holding his hand. He de-evolution was pretty much complete.

He brought him to the table. "Sam, I want to talk to you after we eat."

"What did I do?" he looked over.

"Nothing, you're not in trouble."

"OK," he nodded and looked at Clu. Clu was quietly sitting and eating.

Flynn ate his food. "So, what should we call Psych_0?"

Sam thought for a minute, "Why not Quayu?"

"I don't like that," Psych_0 shook his head.

He thought again, "Why not just Psych?"

Flynn shook his head. "No."

"I could use a hand." He looked him over, "I don't know Chrome?"

Pysch_0 smiled. "I like Chr0me, but I'm already listed as 'Psych_0."

Flynn just smiled, "Bring me your disc.

He cautiously brought it over.

He began going through it and earased his name, retyping it as Chrome, "Here you go." he handed it back.

He took it. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome." He smiled.

After dinner Flynn called Sam to talk in their room.

Sam looked at him, "Yeah, dad?"

"Come sit down." He sat and looked at his father. "Tomorrow I'm going to leave you in charge of Clu and Chrome. But Tron will be home in case you need help."

"What?" he looked at him.

"You heard me."

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry dad, I don't know how to change diapers."

He smacked him upside the head. "They dont wear diapers."

He rubbed his head, "I don't want to." he repeated one of Clu's favorite phrases.

"You don't have much of a choice. Now get some sleep. You'll need it."

He pouted and went to his room and went to bed.

"Tron?" Flynn called.

"Yes?" Tron came from his room. He was trying to tell Clu to take a bath.

"Tomorrow Sam is in charge of them, but I want you to stay home to make sure he doesn't bully them."

He nodded, "Understood."

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything else?

"Not at the moment."

"Ok, I have to go back to Clu. He needs to be ready for bed."

"Have fun," he smirked.

He sighed and went to find him again.

Tron checked Clu's room. Clu was playing with his twirling push toy, "Come on, time for a bath."

"I'm playing."

He lifted him up. "Not anymore."

He whined and pushed at him, "I want to play!"

"Bath first," he took him to the bathroom.

He whined and tried to get out of TRon's grip, "Why do I need a bath? I won't smell."

"Yes you will," he held him and filled the tub. He brushed his fingers on the door and formed a lock that only he could undo.

Clu grumbled and crossed his arms, "I like my suit," he complained and held to it. Tron touched it and made it fall off. "Thats creepy," he covered himself.

He rolled his eyes and put him in the tub getting the soap and began washing him.

Clu splashed about trying to get out."I don't like this!"

"Stay still," he scolded. "I don't care. You need to be clean."

"I don't want to!"

He rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes, I'm washing your hair."

He whined and pushed at his hands,"I'm clean."

"Stop that," he began washing his hair. He finished and rinsed. "Ok, get out and dry."

He pouted and climbed out of the tub, "Finally."

He scoffed and handed him a towel. "It would have been shorter if you cooperated."

He dried his hair and dried the rest of him, "I wanna go play now," he made his own pajamas. A long night shirt and some loose fitted pants.

He smirked. "You have half an hour, then it's bed time."

Sam sighed in his bedroom and looked over at Chrome. Chrome was getting ready for bed.

"So. How long you been out there?"

"For a while," he shrugged.

"So you've noticed the changes dad and I have made," he smirked.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Yep, you can thank us for it's awesomeness."

He rolled his eyes. "Users are arrogant."

He scoffed, "And programs lack personality. How old are you?"

"I am 17 cycles old."

He sighed. He wondered how old that would be where he was from. He assumed between 15 and 17.


	23. Chapter 23

Come morning Sam was unfortunately the first up. he sighed and went to the bathroom and then the kitchen for some food.

Flynn was up next. Sam ate his cereal at the table. "Good morning," he saw him.

"Morning."

"Want me to make something?"

"Sure," he shurgged.

"What do you want?"

"How about some toaster strudles?"

He smirked. "Ok."

He smiled and sat, "Do I really have to babysit?"

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "It will teach you some responsibility."

He mumbled and ate his breakfast, "Whats with Clu now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I heard him crying over a bath."

He smiled. "He's regressed somewhat."

"More? Wasn't he already suppose to be a kid?"

"He's younger now. SO no making fun of will help you, don't worry."

"As long as I don't have to change diapers," he sulked and finished his food.

"No diapers," he chuckled. "You'll do fine."

He gave a relieved sigh. He didn't even know how diapers would work with programs.

"I'm heading out now. I'll see you later," he kissed his head.

"Bye dad." He sighed and went to wake Clu, Tron and Chrome.

Tron was still sleeping, he did a lot of work the previous day.

Sam shook him a bit, "It's time for breakfast."

"Can't you make it?" he groaned.

"It's been made. It's time to eat."

He sighed and got out of bed.

Sam went back and shook Clu. Who just whined and pushed at him. CLu pushed at Sam several times until Sam dragged him out of bed by the waist.

Chrome stared. "What's his problem?"

"He's a big baby," he sighed, "Sit and eat," he set him on the chair.

Clu pouted, still holding his blanket, which was dragged out of bed along with him. He looked at the odd food and took a bite out of it.

Chrome sat and began to eat.

Clu was barely awake as he ate. Tron smiled and helped him. As soon as he finished his food first and went back to his room to sleep.

"I like the way he thinks..." Tron also went back to bed.

"Are you going back to bed?" Sam asked Chrome.

"No," he shook his head.

"What are you going to do?"

"What is there to do?"

"Play with toys, play videogames, do chores, swim or board games."

He just looked at him. Most of those ideas were foreign to him.

He rolled his eyes and went to do the laundry.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the clothes."

"...Why? Can't you just make them clean?"

He paused and thought, "Unlike my dad I can't just do anything I want."

He just shook his head. "Not very efficient."

He looked and rolled his eyes, "Go play or something."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't play games like that."

"Well sit and read."

Tron smiled at his little brother "Having fun?"

"Yes." he'd made a tent out of his blanket and was playing with his cars in it.

"Need any help?"

"you wanna play with me?" he looked at him confused.

He smiled. "Do you want me to?" He smiled and nodded. He smiled and sat down with him. He smiled and handed him the white cycle. "Thank you," he played.

He smiled and pushed his car, it had a button on the side that made sounds. He smiled and enjoyed. No one ever played with him.


	24. Chapter 24

He nodded.

"PLay a game. Do you want me to teach you how?"

"Sure," he said.

"Come over here." He walked to him. He handed him the controller and showed him the moves.

He began to play. Sam went easy on him since this was his first game.

He smiled. "Fun."

"This is all I use to do back home," he smirked.

"Awesome!"

"Try this one," he put Sonic in.

"How do I play this one?"

"You gotta collect the rings and defeat the monsters."

He nodded and tried to play.

He watched him a while, "Keep practicing."

"I will," he smiled.

He got up and went to check on was still playing with him, "OK, Lunch time."

Tron got up. "Ready, Clu?"

He nodded and smiled.

Sam made sandwiches, "Hey Chrome, You gotta come eat."

Chrome whined. "I want to keep playing!"

"You can play after you eat, come on. He shook his head. "If you don't get over here I'll unplug the game for the rest of the day. For you."

He glared and sulked as he walked over.

He rolled his eyes, "Here," he handed him the food.

He ate as quickly as he could.

"Calm down, it'll be there when you get done."

He shook his head. "No it won't!"

"Just eat slower before you choke."

"I won't choke!"

"Slow down anyway!"

They exchanged glares. Chrome put his food down and went to play.

He huffed and went over to the game and unplugged it.

He gasped. "Hey!"

"I told you I'd unplug it if you didn't behave."

He crossed his arms at him, "Turn it back on!"

"No, because you apparently can't listen when it's on!" He stomped his foot. "Thats not going to get me to turn it on."

"Then what will?"

"Because you don't want to listen you can't play for an hour. And you can only play again then if you behave yourself."


	25. Chapter 25

Chr0me walked to him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing."

He rolled his eyes. "Baby."

"Go away from me," he scoffed as he sucked on a flash drive top.

"Make me."

He took the top out of his mouth and threw it at him, "Move!"

"Ew!" he dodged it.

He smiled and laughed at him. Chr0me kicked him hard, "Ow! Rinzler he hit me!" he hit his foot with a book.

"ow! So did you!"

"you hit first!"

"You threw something at me!"

"Because you won't go away!" He kicked him again, "Ow!" he grabbed his leg and bit him.

He punched his head.

And the fight ensued. Making quite a clatter in the house.

"Hey, whats this!" Sam heard them and walked over.

"He started it!"

He glared at the both, "What are you two doing!"

"Nothing!" he glared back.

"WHy don't I believe you?" he grabbed his arm and pulled him over, slapping the back of his thigh hard.

"Ow!" he gasped. Sam kept slapping his bottom and thigh, "Stop!" he begged.

"No. Fighting!" he held him still as he swatted him.

"But I didn't do anything!" he sobbed.

"You were fighting!" He scolded. It was kinda weird being the one giving the spanking this time around.

He kicked his legs. "Sorry!"

"You'd better be," he gave him twelve more hits, "Now get!"

He ran away sobbing. Clu took that time to crawl away.

Sam grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room?" He scoffed and put him over his lap. "No!" he whined and covered his butt, "He hit first!"

"I don't care," he pinned his arms and began spanking him.

"Ow! But I called Rinzler and he didn't come!"

"And that means you can fight? He's not home!" he continued. Clu pushed with his feet and sobbed, "No more fighting, understand?" He sobbed and nodded.

He gave him as much as Chr0me had, then let him up,"Now get!"

He cried and ran to his room, rubbing his bottom. Sam rolled his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Flynn got home a little later, "Hey Sam."

"Hey dad."

"How were things?"

"They were fighting."

"Well then. Thats not good," he tsked.

"I spanked them for it."

"Very good," he smiled, "How about you, tron and i go out tonight"

He smiled. "Sounds fun. And the kids?"

"We'll get a babysitter."

He smiled. "Awesome!"

"Go get ready as I find one."

Within no time an appropriate babysitter arrived. The babysitter walked in, he was the former first combatient.

Chr0me stared. "Hey! I heard about you!"

"Have you?"

He walked over to him, staring.

"Well tonight it appears I'm the one to watch you both." He gasped, going fanboy. He raised a brow to him, "Is he ok?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

He rolled his eyes, "Great. Are these all I'll need?"

"Yep."

He looked them over with a raised brow, "Ok," he nodded.

"Thanks, see yah."

C_1 sat and read. Chr0me sat and watched him, "it's not nice to stare."

"You're so real!"

He raised a brow. Clu just rolled his eyes.

The couple of moments went normal. C_1 had to continuosly make sure Clu stayed in the house but no real problems, "OK, dinner," he made Mac and cheese.

Chr0me couldn't stop staring.

That worked to creep him out a lot, "Eat your food."

"You eat first."

"Why can't you just eat?" he sighed and began to eat his ate his quietly and

watched them both.

Chr0me smiled in satisfaction and ate his.

"You're weird," Clu told Chr0me as he ate.

He stuck his tongue out.

He stuck his out back. C-1 rolled his eyes, "Finish eating, after dinner it's bedtime."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Well the rules state that you two eat dinner, get ready for bed, and then go to sleep."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Well you have to get ready for bed, you can sleep on the couch if you like but you're still sleeping."


	27. Chapter 27

He pouted and went to change.

C_1 looked at CLu and sighed, pulling him, kicking and yelling to the bathroom.

"I don't want a bath!"

Chr0me raised a brow. What was that about? "What's a bath?"

"It's when you get in water, with soap and water, and wash yourself. And shampoo your hair."

He blinked. As a isos, he never had to do that... he was just programed to be 'clean'.

Clu pushed at him, "Let me go!" he whined.

C_1 rolled his eyes and put him in the tub. He held him down and scrubbed. "Stop it."

"No! I don't like baths!" he complained and pushed C_1 away with his foot.

He sighed and smacked his bottom hard.

"Oww!" he whined and grabbed his bottom.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Go away from me!" he whined, "I want Daddy back!"

"Well, when he does get back, do you want me to give him a bad report?"

"No," he sobbed.

"Then behave."

He whined and pushed at him, giving him the same routine he normally gave Rinzler.

C_1 sighed and bent him over the side of the tub, smacking his bottom hard.

"Owww!" he whined and covered his bottom. He pinned his hand and continued."Owww!" he sobbed and kicked water up.

He continued to spank him. "Will you behave?"

"Stop! Don't spank me anymore," he cried. The water made it hurt all the worse,"Yes, yes! Don't hit."

He let him up and quietly finished washing him.

Clu cried and rubbed his bottom, pouting.

He took him out and dried him. "Now go get dressed and go to bed."

He sniffled and pulled on his night clothes, "I want a bottle."

"Of what?"

"Uhm...uhm...m-milk?"

"Ok," he nodded and went to get it for him. In a few minutes he returned with a bottle, "Goodnight," he rubbed his head.

He took it and quietly sucked, "Night."

Chr0me was sitting on the cuch. C_1 sighed and sat on the chair, "time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Well it's bedtime, so lie down."

"But I'm not tired."

"It doesn't matter."

"But I won't fall asleep."

"DO it," he said crossed his arms and pouted, shaking his head no.

The older program sighed and got up, walking over to him and flipping him over.

"No!" he whined, "I'll lay down!"

"You already had your chance," he began swatting his bottom.

"No, please!" he sobbed.

He held him down and continued to spank him hard, "You do what youre told when you're told."

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" He sobbed into the couch.

"You'd better, next time it'll be bare," he gave him a couple more hits. He pulled the covers over him, "Now try and get some sleep."

He pouted. "I don't like you any more."

"Fine by me," he shrugged.


	28. Chapter 28

Quorra finally got the door open and watched as tron, flynn, sam and...clu? came out. "Flynn!" she hugged him, "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

Flynn smiled and rubbed her back. "Well, I'm not. How are you doing?"

"I've been racking my brain for a day and a half trying to open the door."

"A day? It's been cycles!"

"The times are different in the two worlds," Flynn looked at Tron. He rubbed Clu's back. "Welcome to my world." Clu looked at him confused.

Quarra glared at Clu, "Whats he doing here?"

"Calm down," Flynn said, "He's little more than a child, now. He doesn't remember what he did in the past."

She sighed. It didn't too much matter. In this world they were powerless anyway.

Sam smiled at her. "Hello again.:

She smiled, "Hello."

Clu rolled his eyes and had scurried had made his way to the arcade and looked around. This was an odd place.

"Hey!" Flynn called him back. Flynn sighed and went after Clu.

Clu pressed the buttons of the game. Flynn picked him up and swatted his bottom. "Bad!"

"Ow!" he grabbed his bottom, "What are those machines?"

"They are games," he answered, "And you need to ask before touching."

He pouted, "Games? "He just looked at it, entransed. Quorra sighed. This DEFFINATELY wasn't the Clu she once feared.

"Yes, games." He turned one on and showed him how it worked, "See?" he smiled, "You try it."

He pressed the buttons and played around.

Sam rubbed his head, "His place was not going to be big enough.

~one short change in screen later~

Clu looked around Sam's apartment. He poked at Marvin, Sam's dog, "What is this creature?"

"That's a dog, you need to be gentle."

"What is a 'dog'?" he asked messing with it's ear.

Sam sighed, "Stop pestering him," he pulled some extra blankets he had for winter out.

Flynn lifted Clu up. "He can stay with me if you're short on space." Clu whined and tried to slide back with the dog.

"Stay with you where dad?" he asked.

"In the spare bedroom, I know this place has one."

"Dad...have you looked at this place?" he asked. He just lied the covers and such out on the floor, "Quorra can take the couch. If you want you can sleep with me dad."

He shrugged. "Tron, will you keep an eye on Clu?" Flynn looked at Clu, "Time for bed."

"But I'm not tired."

He picked him up. "Well, we'll get you in the bath anyway."

He whined as he was pulled, "Another one?"

"Yes, just like every night."

He pouted. Quorra shook her head and just went to the couch, she was exhausted.

Sam didn't have too many spare clothes. They'd need to go cloth shopping and look for a bigger place. He'd sighed and flopped in bed, shower later, sleep now.

Flynn washed Clu, hoping he wouldn't struggle as much this of course he put up a fight. But he was tired so not as much. Flynn sighed and ended up giving him several swats before it was over.

Clu sobbed and remained pretty still for the rest, just continuosly yawning. Kevin dried him off and dressed him, then put him to bed. Sam and Quorra were already asleep. In no time he was sleeping more on Tron than the actual patlet. Tron sighed and rubbed his younger brother's back.


	29. Chapter 29

Come morning Sam sighed and passed around the box of cereal, "Get out of my fridge, Clu."

Flynn looked around. "I expected you to be better living than this..."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes and passed out the bowls.

"I'm serious. Didn't you get access to my accounts?"

"I live by myself with a dog this is what I like."

"Ok then," he shrugged. "I might have to get a bigger apartment, though."

"Yeah," he sighed and pulled Clu away from the fridge.

"Clu, come sit with me," Flynn held his arms former program looked around and sighed walking over. He sat Clu on his lap. "Eat." Clu smiled and ate the cereal.

Sam just sighed, "Dad...It's 2000...you shouldn't do that in public. Or near open windows. And we should go shopping after breakfast."

"I agree," he nodded, "Clu and Tron can't go walking around in those clothes. I might have to get Clu certified so no one accuses me of anythign."

"Yeah," he sighed, "And as hot as it is, Quorra can't keep wearing my shirts."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll have to take care of some legal matters, too."

Sam grumbled. After breakfast he had to lone everyone some clothes of his.

"Are you ready to come with me and Tron?" Flynn held out his hand. Clu nodded and followed him. He took Clu's hand and pulled him. "Take as much money as you need for shopping, Sam."

He just grumbled and left.

"I get another top?"

"Yes, we can look for a top for you," he nodded.

He smiled and looked around as they walked. It resembled the grid yet there was a bright orb in the sky. And the surrounding area was blue instead of black. "Daddy whats that?" Clu stared at the sun.

"That's the sun," he shielded Clu's eyes, "If you look at it too long, you could become blinded."

He looked at Flynn and around at the buildings and such.

"Do you like the trees?"

"What are trees?"

He pointed one out. "There are only a few in the city, but in some places they're everywhere."

"Is it another animal?"

"No, it's a plant," he smiled.

"What are those?"

"Well," he thought, "They can't move or make noise like animals, but they are living."

Clu went on being a four year old and asking every question he could until they got to the building. Flynn patiently answered everything he could. Soon they got to a federal building. Clu looked around. He could smell the leather.

Flynn went to the front desk and waited. Clu walked around him and saw a troll on the desk. He picked it up and looked at it, shaking it.

"Put it down," Flynn gave him a look.

"What is it?" He pouted and put it down and leaned over the desk, looking for more intersting things.

"Not yours, so put it down." He smacked his bottom.

"Ow!" he whined and grabbed his bottom.

"Stand up and behave," he gave him a warning look.

"I'm not doing anything," Clu looked around, that place was boring. He saw a touch screen thing that reminded him of the grid. He strolled away from Flynn to go see what it did.

The attendant was helping Flynn and handed him his paperwork. Flynn sighed and began to fill it out, trusting that Tron was looking after was standing beside Flynn, he didn't even notice.

Clu wondered about the building. He found paper and drew on it with pens and even made paper airplanes. He got board and noted the beads on the pen. He wondered what they were for, "Whats this chain for?"

Tron looked over at him. "Clu! Look at the mess you made!" he groaned.

"Hm?" he looked around. He just reached down and got the papers and put them back where he got them from.

Tron grabbed his hand. "Stay by me!" he scolded.

"But I'm bored~!" he pulled at his hand.

"Stop that," he warned.

He whined and noted nomething, a kid's table and it had a brightly colored avakiss. He pulled at Tron to go to it.

Tron sighed. "Promise you'll stay there?"

He nodded.

He let go. "You'd better behave."

Clu went over and sat in the small chair. He played quietly with the toy. It didn't take long for there to be the sound of beads clattering on the floor. Clu had figured out how to get the disc shaped beads out.

Tron stared, and Flynn groaned. "Sorry about that," he blushed, "Tron, can you take him for a trip to the bathroom?"

Tron nodded and grabbed Clu's hand.

Clu handed him his handful of beads. He didn't know what 'a trip to the bathroom' meant so he wasn't all that worried as he'd normally be.

Tron put them on the table and pulled Clu to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was pulled.

"To the bathroom," he answered and walked into the mens room.

"I already went."

He pulled him into a stall and closed it, then put his knee on the toilet seat and hoisted Clu over it.

"Ah! What did I do!" he tried to climb down.

He held him still and took his pants down. "Didn't I tell you to behave?"

"But I was!" he sobbed and pulled at his pants.

"You made a mess and broke the toy!" he smacked his bottom hard.

"OW! I didn't break it, I got the disc!"

"You still made a mess. And you made a mess before that that I warned you about, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! And I picked it up!"

"But you should have been more careful!" he continued to spank him.

"Owwwch!" he sobbed and pushed at him.

He held him down and spanked him for three minutes, making his bottom deep red.

He cried and called out for Flynn for a while but soon gave up.


	30. Chapter 30

Tron finished spanking him and set him down. He cried and rubbed his bottom.

He rubbed his back. "Behave now and stop causing trouble."

He sobbed, "But theres nothing to do here!"

"We're almost done," he picked him up in a hug.

He sniffled into his shoulder and rubbed his bottom, "I wanna see the dog again."

"We'll see the dog later," he promised and carried him to the sink. "Wash your face."

He pouted and rubbed the water into his face.

He wiped his face with a paper towel and took his hand. Flynn was waiting for them by the time they were done.

Flynn took Clu's chin and looked him in the eye. "I love you, Clu, but that was naughty, and you need to behave better for the rest of the day, or _I _will be the one to take you to the bathroom."

He whined and looked down.

Flynn gave him a hug and rubbed his hair. "Now come on, we still have more to do today."

He groaned and hoped to was more appealing than this.

Tron sighed as he held CLu's hand. Now they were in the bank.

Clu tried to pull away so he could look around.

"Stop it," he held tight, "Behave yourself now. Hopefully we only have a few more places." he didn't want to admit it but he was rather bored too.

"But look at the colors!" he pointed outside.

"Be calm, I'll take you outsude in a minute." He pulled him to the door."Ok, ok," he sighed.

"Ok, sit on the bench," he sat him down on the stone bench.

"i don't wanna sit!" he complained.

"Then stand and stay where I can see you."

Clu smiled and looked around at the animals. He saw a squirrel and tilted his head, following it, "Are you another dog? "

"Come back," Tron called.

"I see another dog!" he told him, pointing.

He looked and shrugged, "Cool, but you need to stay here."

He sighed and knealed on the ground and pet the grass. Clu had found something else. A puddle of water, it was brown, he wondered why.

Tron just watched him. There couldn't be anything wrong with water, could there?

CLu whined and rubbed his eyes, that brown, thick water got in his face and hair when some green thing jumped in it, "This water is weird," he wiped his hands on his pants, leaving brown hand prints.

Tron sighed. "You're making a mess."

He shook his hands, "This water is weird." He stood and wiped his hands on the shirt, "When will Daddy be done? "

I don't know," he shrugged, "Come sit with me, you know he doesn't like you getting dirty."

He whined and followed him, "I didn't know water was dirty." He didn't want another bath.

"Aparently it is here." Tron looked around to see where Flnn was and if he was done yet.

Flynn had just gotten the copies of his paperwork and was looking for the two. "Where were you two- " he gasped seeing Clu.

"I let Clu outside, he was getting bored."

"What was he doing and where were you? Look at him! he's covered in mud and grass!"

He shrugged. "We were just outside, and is that a bad thing? "

He face palmed, "We're going home because he needs a bath."

When they got home Flynn looked at them both, "Clu go to the bathroom," When Clu started whining he simply gave him the look that sent him sulking to the bathroom, "Tron, what were you doing when he was playing in mud? "

"I was sitting on a bench making sure he didn't wander off."

"DIdn't you notice him getting himself dirty? "

"I didn't think it mattered..." he slowly backed away. He didn't like where this was going.

"You know how he is about baths! And you know those aren't even his clothes."

"But can't you just make them clean themselves? I thought the bath was part of his punishment..."

"No. Here there are no powers like in the grid. You can get sick and dirty. Both of you NEED to bathe here." He frowned, it didn't seem very pleasant. Flynn sighed and grabbed Tron's arm, pulling him to the couch.

He swallowed and allowed himself to be pulled. "What are we doing? "

"You know, very well," he sat and bent him over his lap.

He sighed. "I don't see why I deserve this."

"because you let Clu dirty himself up. Even on the grid you knew not to let him do that," he swatted the seat of his pants.

He whimpered.

"I want you to be the older one and think more clearly."

He sighed. "I still don't understand."

"Thats why you're only getting a mild spanking."


End file.
